Love, Your Secret Admirer
by Bia like wo
Summary: Brock has a secret admirer. Will he find out who it is?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, kay? They all belong to WWE, which is owned by Vince McMahon. So don't sue me! You'd only get some cough drops and socks. Yup.  
  
Summary: Brock has secret admirer. Will he ever find out who it is?  
  
  
  
"Shit!" he yelled. Brock picked up a lamp and threw it to the other side of the room, smashing against the wall. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Why had she done this to him? When they started going out, she knew he'd be on the road. But he had tried to get home whenever he could so they would be able to spend time together.  
  
He started to march down the hall, pushing around everyone in his way. At the same time, Lita was walking fast down the hall, trying to get away from Matt. She had just found him with Trish Stratus in their dressing room. Her eyes were closed, trying to hide tears, when she turned the corner. Once she did, she ran into something that felt like a brick wall that caused her to fall down.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Lita." Brock said, offering a hand to help her up.  
  
"Its okay, Brock. I should have been watching where I was going. It's totally my fault." She said, looking into his eyes. They were full of pain, of heartache. "What's wrong? You look like something bothering you." She took his hand and led him to a table nearby.  
  
"My girlfriend. Or I guess she's my ex-girlfriend now. We broke up, said she had found another man. One that was around more often." He said, beginning to cry.  
  
"I know how you feel, Brock. I just found Trish and Matt making out in our locker room." She said, patting his hand. "It hurts, doesn't it?" she asked, watching him nod slowly. "I have to go. I am so sorry." Lita kissed him on his cheek and got up to leave, a smirk showing on her face.  
  
------------  
  
"'Dear Brock,'" she read out loud, "' I know about what happened with you and your girlfriend. You could do so much better. I love you, and I have since you came to the WWE. Move on from her. Find a new love. Promise me you will, okay? Love, your secret admirer.'"  
  
She put the note under the door and ran behind the coke machine quietly. Someone came from the other side of the door and grabbed the note. Shortly after, Brock came out of his locker room and looked around for the person who may have written it. The only person he could see was Lita, down at the coffee table. He ran down to her and held the note up. "Do you know who could've written this?" he asked, thinking it was her.  
  
She grabbed the note and read it, also observing the handwriting. Shaking her head, she said, "Nope. Not a clue. When did you get it?" she asked him.  
  
"Just a couple minutes ago." He said. "I wonder who would be secretly admiring me. I'm a big, giant monster to most girls." He looked confused as to who would like him.  
  
"You've got it all wrong. You're really handsome. Not a monster, definitely. Look at Kane. He's considered a real monster, but he has girls all over him." She said, laughing. Kane walked by and pointed at her, in a joking manner.  
  
"Well, thanks, I guess. Hey, you want to go get some drinks after the show tonight?" he asked. She nodded and told him it would be nice. "Okay, then, I'll meet you here at around eight, okay?" They got it all settled and walked back to their own dressing room.  
  
------------  
  
Eight rolled by quickly. Lita stood waiting for about five minutes before Brock finally showed up. He took her hand and they walked out to his rental car, getting in and heading towards a club. Lita looked down at her hands, nervous that she was with Brock Lesnar, on a date.  
  
"Strawberry daiquiri." Lita said as the bar tender asked what she wanted. Brock ordered a beer. "So, what's up?" she asked trying to make conversation. He just shook his head, meaning nothing, she guessed. "Get anymore notes?" she asked. He once again shook his head. "Do you talk much?"  
  
"No." he said.  
  
She gasped. "Finally, I get to hear a word come out of your mouth." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't get me started, or else I won't shut up." He said, laughing. "So, any new developments with you and Matt?" he asked.  
  
"I dumped his ass, of course." She took a drink. "He's already decided to move in with Trish, from what I heard."  
  
"Yeah. I found out who my ex had started seeing. It surprised me when I found out she was dating another wrestler. Especially Hunter." He said.  
  
"Hunter? He'll have her dumped in a week, at the most. He was only with Stephanie for about three days. Left the poor girl heartbroken." She said, shaking her head.  
  
An hour passed, as they sat there talking like good friends. Lita had only one drink, but Brock had had a bunch. "Let's go." He said, his voice sounding high and slurred.  
  
"Give me your keys. You're not driving." She said. He shook his head and pushed her. She got behind him and reached into he back pockets, causing him to tense up and get nervous. A few seconds later, she took out her hand, they keys in them. "Okay, now we can go. Where are you staying?" she asked when they got out to the car. He was already deep asleep in the passengers' seat.  
  
She drove him to her hotel and tried dragging him out of the car. She couldn't. Luckily, The Big Show walked by and was glad to help her. "What are you doing taking him to your room?"  
  
"We went out drinking and he got drunk. He'll be sleeping on my couch or something." She explained.  
  
------------ The Next Morning  
  
Brock had been up most of the morning, vomiting. It was three in the afternoon now, and he had been sleeping since eight, maybe nine. Lita was a little worried, so she decided to wake him up. She leaned down next to the couch and shook him a little. He just stirred, but didn't wake up. "Hey, sleepy one, wake up." She said, shaking him again. He finally got up.  
  
An hour later, Brock was ready to hit the road. He had eaten some dinner, made by Lita, and had to go get his stuff. They were all leaving in an hour or two. "Hey Lita?" he asked at the doorway.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Thank you a lot for last night." He said, smiling.  
  
"Anytime, Brock-baby." She said. Brock baby was a nick name she had given him just a bit earlier.  
  
------------ Two months later  
  
"Lita, please, come out to the ring." Brock called. Her music hit and she ran down to the ring, since her neck was a lot better. She stood there as Brock got down on one knee. Her mouth was gaped open wide as he asked, "Lita, I love you, and have for two months. Actually, more than that. And you've stuck by me through the ten notes I got, some of which were a bit threatening. So, I just have one question. Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
She gasped. "Of course, Brock. I love you, too." They hugged in the center of the ring and he picked her up over his head and kissed her. They walked to the back, and also to the numerous cheers of their co-workers. She went to her locker room to grab her bags, so she and Brock could get back to the hotel. As she left to room, she threw her last few pieces of stationary paper away. 'Finally, I can quit writing those mushy 'secret admirer' notes.' She thought as she headed for Brock's locker room. 


End file.
